Un sueño mas Alla de la Realidad
by Nuvys568
Summary: Hibari no sabe cómo? ni porque? pero ahora cada vez que se queda dormido ve al molesto Mukuro Rokudo, pero ahora este se calma cada vez que ve su sonrisa, sus pláticas se han hecho muy comunes entre ambos pero realmente ese Mukuro que aparece ante él está tratando de enmendar las cosas o solo juega con el guardián de la nube? YAOI 1869 y roces D18 CAP 3 SUBIDO!
1. Chapter 1

Autora: Nuvys568

Parejas: 1869

Género: Romance/¿Humor?/Familia.

Rating: M.

Summary: Hibari no sabe cómo? ni porque? pero ahora cada vez que se queda dormido ve al molesto Mukuro Rokudo, pero ahora este se calma cada vez que ve su sonrisa, sus pláticas se han hecho muy comunes entre ambos pero realmente ese Mukuro que aparece ante él está tratando de enmendar las cosas o solo juega con el guardián de la nube?

Advertencia: Esta historia es yaoi , clasificación M, pareja principal 1869.

Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensee~

Narración.

-acciones.-

"pensamientos"

* * *

**NUVYS568**

**PRESENTA**

"**Un sueño más allá de la realidad"**

**Primera noche Viernes:**

Cierto prefecto del consejo disciplinario de Namimori acababa de terminar sus rondas a las 11:00 pm de aquel viernes, habia caido una leve lluvia por lo que el azabache aunque no quisiera se sentía algo débil, como odiaba contagiarse de gripe, pero por lo menos el ir a un hospital no le era nada difícil bueno despues de todo el controlaba también el Hospital de aquella ciudad.

Hibari Kyoya realmente era una persona de temer, era violento, no gustaba de excusas, o de formas de escapar de los deberes, pero mas que nada era temido por su terrible brutalidad a la hora de una pelea, nadie gustaba meterse con el debido a estas acciones que muchos conocían y otros que a carne propia lo había sentido, aquellas "mordidas hasta la muerte" de parte del prefecto.

Hibari llego a su apartamento pasadas las 11:30 entro sin preocupaciones a su hogar y comenzó a retirar su ropa, dejando el gakuran en una cesta asi como lo su ropa húmeda entro a la ducha y abrió la perilla sintiendo el agua tibia calentar su cuerpo, el agua corría desde sus cabellos azabaches hasta sus pies, Hibari mantenía sus ojos cerrados buscando relajación con este hecho, cosa que consiguió muy fácilmente, tras sus 15 minutos de ba o este cerro la llave de agua y tomo 2 toallas, una la amarro a su cintura y la otra la utilizaba para secarse el cabello, llego a su habitación donde comenzó a colocarse la piyama que utilizaría aquella noche, ese dia tocaba la piyama oscura por lo que fácilmente la encontró en su armario se la coloco y vio el reloj, no tenia sue o pero mañana debía salir temprano, el bebe le había citado en casa del herbívoro y aun cuando no desease ir donde estaban los herbívoros mas molestos.

Suspiro cansado y se recostó en la cama colocando su brazo sobre sus ojos para hacer sombra sobre sus ojos. Sin darse cuenta este se quedo dormido.

* * *

**En su sueño:**

El paisaje se veía simplemente esplendido estaba oscuro, pero por alguna razón extraña los cerezos se miraban hermoso, las sakuras con aquel bello color rosa y algunas blancas deleitaban la profunda oscuridad. Kyoya sintio caer un petalo sobre su nariz por lo cual despertó y se sorprendió un segundo(?) al verse en aquel lugar era extra o a decir verdad, el nunca habia soñado con ese lugar, se levanto y miro a su alrededor, suspiro y comenzó a caminar sin encontrar una salida, aquel lugar lleno de cerezos le estaba comenzando a molestar, que cuando a lo lejos vio una figura se acerco a este y se quedo viendo a aquel ser frente a el.

_Wao... esto no me lo esperaba_

Frente a el estaba un niño de unos 10 años dormido bajo uno de los cerezos pero lo mas sorprendente era esa persona dormida ante el.

_Mukuro Rokudo_

Dijo el azabache para sonreír de lado de forma aterradora.

Mientras el peli azul abría los ojos al ser llamado, mas solo poso sus ojos en el azabache este aventó su tridente.

_no se quien eres pero no regresare a ese lugar! aléjate!_

_Wao... que crees que hacer herbívoro? atacarme de esa forma...es claro que es un desafió-saca sus tonfas- me harás pagar por lo que has hecho Mukuro Rokudo_

_co-como sabes mi nombre? quien eres tu?...te envió Estronneo!? si es asi eres mi enemigo_

_valla que falta de educación mocoso-molesto- te olvidas fácilmente de mi...mi nombre es Hibari Kyoya_

_Hibari...Kyoya? no te conozco y a quien llamas mocoso? si tu también eres un crió!-le señala-_

Hibari sonrió de lado ese mocoso como le decia tal estupidez bajo un poco su vista y vio sus manos, eran...pequeñas?... oya? yo también soy un niño? pensó el azabache pero mas importante a el no le importaba tener que enfrentarse a ese chico frente a el, le recordara o no, es mas le morderá hasta la muerte solo para que le recordara, tras su pensamiento una sonrisa sádica se formo en su rostro.

Mukuro contesto con el mismo gesto y ambos niños comenzaron a enfrentarse hasta ya no poder moverse, ambos estaban tirados en el suelo respirando agitada mente sin poder moverse de su lugar.

_Kufufufu eres fuerte, hace mucho no me encontraba con alqguien como tu, te recordare de ahora en mas Hibari Kyoya kufufufufu tengamos otra batalla en el futuro, a sido divertido_

_Divertido? de que carajos hablar herbívoro?_

_yo...nunca habia jugado con otro ni o, es mas aun cuando escape de los laboratorios de la familia Stranneo Ken y Chikusa solo me ven como un lider...asi que no tengo amigos, y como no si solo soy un monstruo..._

Tras las palabras del peliazul este mostró una sonrisa realmente doloroso, cosa que Hibari noto, acaso este mukuro es el ni o dentro de ese sádico y patético ilusionista cabeza de piña? este niño?

_lucharemos...de eso no tengas dudas Herbívoro, la próxima vez te morderé hasta la muerte_

_Kufufufu lo estaré esperando Kyoya_

_tsh...no me llames por mi nombre_

Tras decir esto se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa...tierna? en el rostro de aquel pequeño Mukuro asi que el también podia sonreir de esa forma penso mientras miraba todo desvanecerse a su alrededor viendo como el pequeño le despedía con la mano.

Hibari sin creerselo estiro la mano hasta este y se vio después en su habitación estirando la mano hacia su techo, extraño.. pensó el azabache ya que nunca habia so ado algo tan extraño y sin lógica como lo que acababa de pasar, acaso ese Mukuro estaba jugando con el? si era haci le haria pagar por ello dirigió su mirada a su reloj de noche y vio en su reloj las 4:00 A.M.  
El azabache pese a que trato de osar lo mismo esto no ocurrio en vez de eso simplemente soñó con lo mismo de cada día.

* * *

**Sábado**** por la mañana:**

Hibari fue donde el Décimo Vongola este aun dormía, miro al castaño y por alguna razón quiso preguntarle si sabia algo de Mukuro ese sueño aun estaba muy presente en el lo cual le estaba incomodando.

_Herbívoro...despierta o te muerdo hasta la muerte_

Pidio amablemente(Ordeno) al castaño quien comenzó a abrir sus ojos mas al ver al azabache en su habitación este grito y se golpeo con la pared.

_Tchhh no hagas tanto ruido herbívoro_

_hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, po-por que esta Hibari-san en mi habitación!?_

_el bebe me pidió venir eso es todo_

_Re-Reborn?! waaaa por que siempre hace lo que quiere!?-se sujeta de la cabeza y comienza a llorar_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi tu..._

_eh?-ve sorprendido al azabache- ocurre algo?_

_Hibari-san?_

_Sabes algo sobre Mu..._

Hibari no termino de preguntar ya que aquel bebeb hizo su entrada entrando por laventana y pateando a Sawada contra la pared.

_Ciaossu Hibari_

Dijo con una sonrisa el bebe mientras Sawada hacia un nuevo escaldalo por tal insignificante golpe(?)

_Herbivoro silencio!_

Le ordeno afilando la mirada y sacando sus tonfas

_hiiiiiiiiii esta bien! esta bien me callo!-se tapa la boca-_

_ y Bien bebe que quieres?_

_Tengo algo que decirles a ambos_

_ambos? Reborn, por que a Hibari-san También?_

_Bueno es por que asi sera mas interesante-sonrie-_

Tsuna solo pudo pensar que eso de mas interesante solo le beneficiaria a el y a nadia mas mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cabeza.

_y bien?_

_Bueno es sobre Vendice_

_Vendice?...ah! es donde esta Mukuro! ocurrió algo!?_

_Muy bien Tsuna tienes algo de memoria eso me hace sentir orgulloso de mi Dame-estudiante_

_Reborn~ eso suena a burla!_

_ah? no me fije jujujujuju_

_hiiii Reborn dinos ya que paso!?_

_Bueno es simple... según parece Mukuro Rokudo esta en una especie de coma_

_Coma!?_

_... explícate bebe_

_Bueno desde ayer por la tarde Mukuro Rokudo no despierta y Chrome no encuentra forma de hacer contacto con el, asi que algunos guardias de Vendicare le examinaron e informaron que Mukuro Rokudo esta en coma_

_pe-pero por que!? eso no paso en el futuro!_

_Dame-Tsuna recuerda quel el futuro fue cambiado asi que esto puede ser un efecto colateral_

_hiiiiiiiiiiii Mukuro no puede estar en coma! le prometi liberarlo!_

_Bebe..._

_Que ocurre Hibari?_

Tanto Tsuna como Reborn se quedan observando a hibari que parecia tener algo de información o eso les decia su intuicion

_Hibari-san...esto tiene que ver con la pregunta que me ibas a hacer?_

_Hibari.. tu sabes algo sobre esto?_

_Solo tuve un extraño sueño...eso es todo_

_Sueño?-al unisolo-_

_Hibari, de que trataba tu sueño?_

_estaba en un extraño parque de cerezos y tras caminar un rato por el lugar me encontre a alguien_

_a alguien y quien era?-pregunto curioso Tsuna-_

_Era Mukuro Rokudo, pero era un niño, como de 10 años..._

_Mukuro!? y te dijo algo?!_

Que debia decirle por alguna razon eso de jugar con el en el sentido solo de jugar como si fueran niños aun le tenia algo confundido pero tal vez Tsunayoshi le ayudaria con eso. una idea algo estupida ya que el no nesecitaba ayuda de herbivoros pero ademas de la chica Chrome, Tsunayoshi era el otro cercano a Mukuro...

_aun cuando el era un niño y según parece yo también comenzamos a combatir entre ambos y fue cuando hablo de su pasado_

_Te refieres a lo de Stranneo?_

Tsuna sabia vien que Mukuro no gustaba hablar de lo que le habian hecho en ese lugar pero mas extra o en que en vez de aparecer ante el o ante Chrome en sueño habia sido para hibari.

_y que mas le dijo Hibari-san?_

_Que esperaba jugar conmigo de nuevo_

_jugar?_

_tchhh jugar como si fuese su amigo o algo así..._

_como amigos? eh?_

Tsuna bajo la mirada y de cierta forma entendió lo que pasaba pero...hasta estar seguro no diria nada ademas su instinto era quien le decia que debía permanecer en silencio sobre su tal vez descubrimiento.

_Ese si que es un extraño sue o...Dime Hibari que piensas tu sobre ese sueño?_

_...es molesto_

A Tsuna le bajo una gotita de sudor por la cabeza tipico de Hibari solo esperaba que Mukuro estuviera bien, pero algo le decia que este lo estaba.

_Reborn... comencemos los arreglos para liberar a Mukuro_

_eh? pero Mukuro estando en ese estado..._

_es inutil? aun cuando siempre lo niego...Mukuro es de mi familia y en este momento no quiero dejarle solo, le liberare ahora_

_Por que deseas hacer eso? no es que me moleste ya que deseo luchar con el pero... por que lo quieres liberar sea como sea?_

Pregunto el azabache dejando asombrado a Tsuna pero este solo sonrió

_Por que Mukuro es alquien que siempre nesecita ser salvado_

Salvado? penso el azabache pero recordando el como cuando Mukuro-chibi le vio se habia aterrado solo por creer que el era de esa familia que le habia hecho algo según parecía.

_Tsu-kun el desayuno~~_

Grito Nana desde la cocina para llamar a su hijo este respondio con un "bajo enseguida" Hibari solo seguía pensando en chibi-Mukuro y suspiro y salto hacia la ventana pero antes de irse fue detenido por Tsuna...si el cobarde casta o le habia tomado del Gakuran para detenerle.

_Que quieres herbivoro?_

_Si tienes otro sueño dímelo...por favor Hibari-san, te lo suplico!_

_... como quieras_

Y tras decir tales palabras el azabache salto por la ventana para despuer perderse entre los techos de las casas.

_Reborn..._

_Comenzare a hacer los tramites_

_no es eso_

_eh? entonces que es?_

_Hay algo detrás de los sueños de Hibari-san_  
_Algo detras?_

_Mi super intuición me lo dice...-serio- debemos estar pendiente de Mukuro y Hibari..._

_Suenas como un verdadero Lider de la Mafia Tsuna_

_... es que tengo un extra o presentimiento_

Después de todo, conosco algo que nadie mas, pensó el casta o mientras salia de su habitacion e iba por algo de comer.

Reborn noto el gesto y solo sonrio Tsuna se estaba volviendo un buen lider, aun cuando sospechaba de que su Dame- estudiante le escondia algo este se mantuvo en silencio e iba a dejar que su alumno se encargara de ese asunto.

* * *

Con Hibari:

Despues de salirde la residencia Sawada Hibari se dirigio a Namimori Chuu debia seguir con sus labores como prefecto del consejo diciplinario no ocurrio nada fuera de lo normal pero cuando Tsunayoshi paso a su lado hizo comoq eu chocaba contra el e introdujo una nota en su gakuran.

_HIIIIII! Go-gomen Hibari-san! por favor no me golpees!-finje llorar y se deja caer al suelo-_

_Fijate por donde vas Herbívoro ó te morderé hasta la muerte_

Hibari afilo la mirada que parecia que realmente iba a cometer homicidio en ese lugar, Tsuna se levanto y salio corriendo como todo un Dame, segun decia el alumnado, Hibari dejo a Tetsuya encargado del resto este se fue a su oficina donde saco la nota y la leyo.

_"Para Hibari Kyoya:_

_Hibari-san tengo algo importante que decirte sobre tu sue o,_  
_no quise decirlo frente a Reborn pero es importante nos vemos en la terraza a la hora del almuerzo."_

_Realmente eres único Sawada Tsunayoshi_

Las horas pasaron y por fin la hora del almuerzo se acercaba por lo que tras termnar algo del papeleo Hibari salio de su oficina y se dirigia hacia la azotea donde habia sido citado por el Omnivoro realmente estaba interesando por saber que era eso tan importante para haber dejado esa nota en su Gakuran y arriesgarse a ser mordido hasta la muerte por el, ese chico siempre le llamaba la atencion.

El azabache llego a la azotea aun tenia 40 minutos antes de que llegara el casta o asi que se recostó en el suelo y cerro los ojo y una vez mas cayo en un sue o profundo.

Esta vez era un lugar muy diferente era una especie de pradera? Hibari se vio las manos y noto que haci como la otra vez su cuerpo era el de un ni o, no lograba entender el porque de esto pero lo importante ahora era buscar al responsable de su sue o sin sentido.

Tras caminar como una hora para el vio un rio, ahora ya estaba lejos de aquella pradera y ahora estaba en una especie de bosque, cada vez se volvia mas extra o todo, pero al estar cerca del río, vio algo de sangre en unas rocas, Hibari camino hacia las marcas de sangre y al otro lado de una gran roca habian varias cuerpo y esta mukuro sujetando sus piernas cerca de los cuerpos este abrazaba sus piernas y estaba ba ado en sangre.

_Mukuro Rokudo, que ocurrio aqui?_

Mukuro se encontraba llorando? el? un ser que no temia matar a su jugetes? o mas bien como este mismo decia quebrar, ya que solo eran simple fichas en su juego retorcido... Hibari molesto se acerco a Mukuro quien hipe aba y tomandole del hombro y listo para golpearlo, el peli azul subio la mirada y bajo sus ojos tenia marcas rojas de tanto llorar.

Hibari se quedo shockeado Mukuro Rokudo estaba llorando!?

_Hibari Kyoya?... po-por que estas aqui?_

Hibari salio de su shock y se golpeo mentalmente suspiro y se agacho ante el chibi-Mukuro.

_No quedamos en jugar de nuevo?_

_tu...en serio regrese?!_

_Creo que si estoy frente a ti es por eso no?_

_kufufufufufu supongo que si, lo siento_

Era extra o este no era el Mukuro que el conocía, este era solo un niño que no sabia afrontar el matar a otro seres vivos el niño interno de Mukuro.

_Salgamos de aqui-le muestra su mano- levantate...los hombre no lloran...ademas eso siempre me cabrea_

_kufufufufufu eres amable o pretendes golpearme? decidete kufufufufufu_

Cuando Mukuro tomo la mano de Hibari este comenzó a caminar jalando del mayor este se dejo llevar lejos de los cadáveres, al estar lo suficientemente lejos de estos Hibari antes de decir algo empujo a Mukuro al rio lo que causo que este ademas de quedar empapado la sangre se comenzara a diluir

_que coño haces!?_

_wao...el olor a sangre no te sienta_

_eh?! me hubieses dicho, no necesitas ser brusco! cazzo_

_tchhh...bien te acompañare..._

y ahora que coño conmigo!? porque carajos estoy siendo amable con este imbécil!?  
oh si este es el niño perdido entre el sadismo y locura del otro... es por eso que de alguna forma me parece lindo...se estrella mentalmente con un estupido arbol y ahora pienso que Mukuro Rokudo es lindo! demaciado tiempo pasar entre herbívoros inútiles mas con este Tsunayoshi! waaaaaaa ahora que debería hacer respecto a esto?

Hibari se había sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras Mukuro simplemente le observaba hasta que se le ocurrió una maldad le tomo del brazo y le jalo y al estar Hibari en su mundo discutiendo del por que pensaba que ese Mukuro frente a el era lindo no se dio cuenta cuando este le lanzo al río junto a el

_tchhh que haces pi a!?-molesto-_

_kufufufufufu tu empezaste!-le lanza agua_ kufufufufufu_

_tchhh-le lanza agua-_

_asi que esto es guerra-afila los ojos y comienza a lanzar le agua-_

Hibari nunca había actuado como un niño en su vida siempre había sido muy serio pero en ese mundo donde estaba Mukuro sentía que no importaba comportarse como un adulto si no había necesidad asi que simplemente se dejo llevar por la situación a su alrededor y comenzó un juego con el peli azul.

Una vez mas ambos ya estaba cansados de tanto jugar y ahora estaban a la orilla del río.

_sabes... yo...si no hubiese aparecido simplemente me hubiese quedado en ese lugar...gracias_

_la familia Estranneo me sigue buscando por eso debo huir...no quiero volver a sufrir_

_Dime tu fuiste quien los mato?_

_no...no fui yo_

_eh?_

_alguien apareció frente a mi, no le vi bien pero antes de darme cuenta todos los que me seguían estaban muertos, estaba asustado, aun cuando les odio... la muerte me aterra_

_odio a la mafia...la detesto_

_Que fue lo que te hicieron?_

_Ellos... me apartaron de mi familia, o mas bien mi propia familia me vendio ya que dijeron que mi ojo derecho era de un ser maldito...asi que se decidieron de mi, y fue cuando esa familia me llevo a los laboratorios, habíamos muchos ni os amigos alli varios murieron pero... pese a todos los gritos, el clamar por ayuda nadie nunca nos rescato_

_fue...fue cuando tuve que matar por primera vez... destruí todo lo que me causo dolor y sufrimiento pero mi odio hacia ellos jamas se ira_

_Mukuro...si te dijera que hay alguien capaz de cambiarlo todo?_

_alguien? capaz de cambiarlo todo? quien?_

_Su Nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, el...te salvara... yo...no soy bueno salvando a los demas_

_pero...Kyoya ya me salvo_

_eh?_

_tu me salvaste...cuando tenia miedo...-le sonrie-_

_dime ese Sawada Tsunayoshi es fuerte?_

_el...es muy, muy fuerte_

_kufufufu genial_

_kyoya...este...cuantos años tienes? yo tengo 11_

Hibari recordó en ese momento una conversación que oyó de el bebe y Sawada una tarde, en la que hablaban de la edad de todos el mayor al final era el ilusionista le ganaba por un año eso de cierta forma le cabreo mucho, pero si Mukuro le decía que tenia once en ese caso el tenia 10, no?

_tengo 10_

_eres menor!?_

_y que tienes eso de malo?_

_yo...yo crei que eras mayor...lo siento_

_me veo mayor?_

_uhmmm es por tu actitud, pero supongo que eso se debe a que tu personalidad es muy fuerte, yo...en cambio soy muy débil...me escondo tras mi habilidad._

_Ilusiones no?_

_co-como lo sabes!?_

_simplente... te e observado_

Mukuro se sonrojo y bajo la mirada cosa que extraño al azabache que significaba eso? ese gesto tan lindo?...

_yo...yo me..me voy_

_te vas?_

_si-siii... chikusa y Ken deben estarme buscando, Kyoya...uhmmmm-sonrojo- uhmmm nos veremos de nuevo?_

_... tal vez_

_espero que sea asi-sonríe- esperare a volvernos a ver otra vez, hasta entonces-toma su ropa y sale corriendo-_

_eso fue raro_

Tras ver irse ir al mayor una vez mas todo comenzó a volverse oscuro hasta que este abrió los ojos.

_ya despertaste?_

Hibari volteo a ver donde escucho la voz y se encontró con Tsuna sentado a un lado, ni siguiera le había escuchado, acaso su sueño habia sido tan profundo?

_herbívoro...hace cuanto estas aquí?_

_hehehe bueno quedamos vernos aquí a la hora del almuerzo pero...ya terminaron las clases_

_que?_

_estuviste dormido todo este tiempo-sonrie- fue por Mukuro verdad?_

_como lo sabes?_

_mi super intuición me lo dijo pero tu me lo confirmaste_

_eso es jugar sucio_

_hehehehe pero bueno...Hibari-san... lo que quería decirte es que_

_ese tipo esta buscando un protector_

_eh?_

_ese chibi-Mukuro... esta buscando quien le proteja_

_... así que tenia razón, Hibari-san que harás?_

_no me privare del sueño por el_

_quieres ayudarle?_

_no..._

_mientes_

_... no te pases herbívoro o te muerdo hasta la muerte_

_hehehehehe Mukuro solo quiere que alguien fuerte este a su lado en este momento que tiene miedo, y tu eres el mas fuerte de nosotros, si yo estuviera con el...le consentiría-ríe- Gokudera le gritaria, Yamamoto...bueno...Yamamoto es Yamamoto y Ryohei...bueno...es es...muy extremo?_

_y esa chica?_

_Chrome al igual que yo le consentiríamos._

_entonces por que a mi_

_por que tu tratas por igual a cualquiera, y proteges por instinto a los débiles, en este momento Mukuro esta en su forma mas débil...y te esta dejando ver eso...pero pese a ello tu no deseas herirle o me equivoco?_

_intuición?_

_si intuición-sonrie-_

_te has vuelto molesto herbívoro

_hahahaha eso es por que tengo una gran familia que me apoya-sonrie- y tu estas en ella Hibari-san_

_wao-sonríe de lado-_

_esto quedara entre nosotros,si algo ocurre quiero saberlo, aunque se que no confiaras en mi tan fácilmente

_en eso tienes razón...pero...solo contigo puedo hablar de ello-suspira- que molesto_

_hehehehe Hibari-san... se que sonara raro pero... protege a Mukuro_

_bien ya debo irme, Gokureda-kun y Yamamoto me han de estar esperando-sonrie- nos veremos el Lunes o si quieres ve a mi casa mañana_

_como sea.._

_nos vemos Hibari-san_

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo de mi nuevo proyecto, me esmere haciéndole XD ya que esta dedicado a una persona muy importante y especial para mi ;/; mi sexy Mukurito te amo, este fic esta dedicado a tu sexy y piñesco ser XDDD


	2. Chapter 2

Autora: Nuvys568

Parejas: 1869

Género: Romance/¿Humor?/Familia.

Rating: M.

Summary: Hibari no sabe cómo? ni porque? pero ahora cada vez que se queda dormido ve al molesto Mukuro Rokudo, pero ahora este se calma cada vez que ve su sonrisa, sus pláticas se han hecho muy comunes entre ambos pero realmente ese Mukuro que aparece ante él está tratando de enmendar las cosas o solo juega con el guardián de la nube?

Advertencia: Esta historia es yaoi , clasificación M, pareja principal 1869.

Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensee~

Narración.

-acciones.-

"pensamientos"

* * *

**NUVYS568**

**PRESENTA**

"**Un sueño más allá de la realidad"**

_intuición?_

_si intuición-sonrie-_

_te has vuelto molesto herbívoro_

_hahahaha eso es por que tengo una gran familia que me apoya-sonrie- y tu estas en ella Hibari-san_

_wao-sonrie de lado-_

_esto quedara entre nosotros,si algo ocurre quiero saberlo, aunque se que no confiaras en mi tan fácilmente

_en eso tienes razón...pero...solo contigo puedo hablar de ello-suspira- que molesto_

_hehehehe Hibari-san... se que sonara raro pero... protege a Mukuro_

_bien ya debo irme, Gokureda-kun y Yamamoto me han de estar esperando-sonrie- nos veremos el Lunes o si quieres ve a mi casa ma ana_

_como sea.._

_nos vemos Hibari-san_

* * *

**Viernes por la noche:**

Aun tenia las palabras del chico en su mente, realmente debertia de cuidar del molesto ilusionista ahora que lo nesecitada? pero aun no entendia el por que era a el que este buscaba, sus piro al finalizar de tomar su te verde y cerro los ojos unos momenton, sabia muy bien que si se dormia se encontraria con Mukuro, de alguna forma queria saber que es lo que harian juntos esa noche.

Sonrio de lado y ya con su piyama puesta este se fue a su habitacion y se recosto sobre la cama no tardo nada en quedarse dormido.

* * *

**Sueño:**

Mukuro se encontraba asustado mas de lo usual estaba en una extra a habitación que era completamente blanca no habia ventanas y solo había una puerta pero tenia tanto miedo de acercarse que solo la observaba de lejos.

_Kyoya_

Dice en un bajo susurro, ya que en aquel momento se sentia tan solo,temeroso del próximo experimento que realizarían en el, sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar, no queria estar en ese lugar tan frio y sombrío.

Kyoya por su lado se encontraba en un gran corredor, escuchaba un fin de sonidos a su alrededor pero no miraba a nadie, pero eso no le importaba queria ver a Mukuro este tenia un mal presentimiento sobre algo que posiblemente le habia pasado al menor, fue cuando el azabache comenzó a correr por el corredor hasta que se detuvo de frente a un enorme puerta de color Blanco, giro el picaporte y la puerta comenzó a abrirse alli en una esquina hecho una bolita estaba el peliazul.

_Mukuro?_

El nombrado levanto la vista y alli estaba la persona por la cual este estaba comenzando a tener tanto afecto, se levanto y corrió hasta este y le abrazo, comenzando a llorar una vez mas.

Kyoya en cambio se sorprendió pero la verdad ese lugar no le gustaba otras veces se miraba un lugar mas colorido pero ahora ese lugar le resultaba algo asqueaste, tan sombrío,tan poco lleno de vida daba una sensación de tristeza estar en ese lugar..

_Vamonos_

le dijo el azabache mientras le tomaba de la mano.

_Te sacare de aqui_

_no...no puedes...si ellos te encuentran aqui te haran lo mismo que a mi, por favor Kyoya...sniff...vete..._

_no_

_por favor...no quiero que te hagan daño_

_No lo harán..._

_kyoya..._

_Mukuro...-le aprieta de la mano- te protegere, no importa que te protegere!_

Mukuro levanto la vista y las lagrimas no dejaba de bajar por sus pequeñas mejillas, antes de que hibari pudiese hacer algo el pequeño ya le habia besado la mejilla, haciendo que Kyoya se ruborizara y tocara la mejilla besada.

_Gracias_

Le dijo con una calida sonrisa azabache.

_no hay de que..._

Kyoya desvio la mirada y ante sus ojos aquel lugar que les rodeaba comezo poco a poco a desaparecer dejandoles en un hermoso prado, lleno de girasoles.

_pero que?_

_hehehe ahora ya no me siento solo_

_solo?_

_si...yo...a decir verdad fue vendido por mi familia a la Famiglia Stranneo...tras llegar a ese lugar yo... a mi me hicieron muchos experimentos...-aprieta su mano- fue asi como perdí mi ojo...y ahora solo soy un fenómeno

_eres fuerte_

_fuerte?_

_...-suspira- no diré esto nunca mas pero admiro tu fortaleza, tu forma de llegar a lo que quieres,eres fuerte Mukuro Rokudo_

el rostro de Mukuro se supo muy rojo y desvio la mirada avergonzado pero se podia ver una linda sonrisa e su rostro.

_Gracias...yo...a mi me gustas mucho kyoya_

* * *

**En la casa de Hibari:**

Hibari cuando iba a preguntar a que se debian estas palabras desperto tras escuchar el sonido distante de su celular, cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en su habitación pero alli en su mano este sujetaba algo, al abrir su mano se dio cuenta que era una pequeña pelota del color de la llama del ilusionista la llevo hasta delante de sus ojos y atravez de ella se podía ver que habia una pequeña figura dentro, aunque no pudo descifrar que era.

Una vez mas sonó su celular y este de mala gana contesto mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

_Habla herbivoro_

_Hibari-san... es sobre Mukuro_

_...que pasa?_

_Yo...ayudare en su liberacion, segun lo estimado dentro de un mes podremos sacarlo de Vindice, pero aun no contesta a los llamados de Chrome,tu...le viste anoche? Hibari-san?_

_si...si le vi_

_dime...es realmente molesto ver a Mukuro?_

_no es nada molesto...tchhh herbivoro deja de hacer lo que sea que estas haciendo...-gruñe-_

_Hahahahaha solo quiero que tengas muy al pendiente tus sentimientos...son muy importantes cosas pueden cambiar en un mes_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi...cuando te vea...te mordere hasta la muerte-cuelga-_

"ya soy muy consiente de estos sentimientos, maldición esto no deberia ocurrirme, los sentimientos son de herbívoros...pero aun si me digo eso, no puedo sacar de mi mente todas esas expresiones en Mukuro...ese cabeza de piña... Que es realmente lo que quieres?" se pregunto el azabache en lo que salia de la cama y caminaba hacia la cocina para preparar su desayuno pero llevando consigo aquella bella pelota o esfera de cristal, realmente no sabia que era lo que tenia en sus manos ahora, pero no podia dejar de apreciarle.

Tomo sus desayuno y se dio una ducha fría necesitaba tratar de pensar claramente, al colocarse el gakuran este introdujo la esfera en su bolsillo y salio de su hogar para dirigirse a Namimori Chuu aquellos sue os estaba siendo tan profundos que se estaba levantando muy tarde y la verdad parecia que era muy difícil despertar de estos.

Al llegar a Namimori, todo el alumnado le dio espacio al presidente del consejo disciplinario para que este pudiese entrar sin problemas. Pero no fue del todo así.

_Hi-Hibari-san?_

El nombrado se detuvo al escuchar aquella voz y al observarle de re-ojo se dio cuenta que era aquella chica Chrome que había ido a verle.

_Que quieres?_

_Mu-Mukuro-sama...el e dio un mensaje para usted_

_no que no podía hablar con el?_

_el me lo dio hace una semana atras... me dijo algo sobre que si no se podia contactar conmigo el buscaria a alguien capaz de encontrarle, y según Bossu es usted...Mukuro-sama me dijo algo de una esfera?_

Eso capto la atención sobre la chica, haci que le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera.

_hablemos en mi oficina_

Mas de alguno se sorprendió al ver como aquella chica que se miraba tan temerosa le hablaba al prefecto y mas este al invitarle a entrar al instituto pese a que esta portaba el uniforme de Kokuyo.

Por fin llegaron a la oficina del mayor y este tomo lugar en su asiento frente a varios papeles que habían sobre un escritorio, la chica miro con detalle el lugar, pocas veces y muy contadas ella habia ido pero esta era la primera vez que ella iba sola a este lugar por lo que tenia algo de miedo de estar frente alguien y tan escalofriante como era el mayor.

_Hibari-sama?_

_Que es la esfera?_

_bue-bueno la esfera no me dijo muy bien que era pero, lo que yo entendi era que era era la llave para abrir algo_

_Llave?_

_Usted...uhmmmmmm por que cree que Mukuro-sama le escogio?_

_...no tengo ni la mas bendita idea_

_uhmmm Bueno en ese caso yo no puedo decir mas_

_A que te refieres con eso herbivoro?_

_lo siento no puedo hablr sobre ello hasta que usted mismo se de cuenta_

_Nos vemos Hibari-san_

La chica dio una reverencian y salio de la oficina del azabach tras salir esta, Hibari saco aquella bella esfera de su bolsillo y la contemplo una vez mas.

_No lo entiendo_

Se dijo a si mismo en lo que podía la esfera a contra luz

_ah!...e...esto es_

Hibari se sorprendio alli frente a sus ojos aquella esfera tenia la imagen del lugar donde justo su sueño se habia llevado a cabo ese bello paraje con girasoles. "Que es lo que realmente deseas que haga Mukuro Rokudo?" penso el chico en lo que suspiraba y colocaba la esfera una vez mas en su bolsillo, comenzando asi a hacer el papeleo de ese dia.

* * *

**Mas tarde:**

Hibari por fin habia terminado el papeleo y era ya muy tarde, estaba oscuro fuera de su ventana fue cuando este observo la esfera y le dio un pequeño golpecito con su dedo, haciendo que este brillara. La luz se hizo bastante intensa tanto que Hibari no podia ver que habia frente a el, cuando la luz ceso la esfera ahora tenia un color índigo mas claro y frente a este habia una ilusion?

_Mukuro?_

_eh?...-se gira-...Ky-Kyoya!?-se sorprende y alza la vista observando al azabache- pe-pero tu...tu...eres mayor!?_

"Okey ahora que pasaba por que estaba el pequeño mukuro en ese lugar y la esfera continuaba brillando?" pensó el Guardián de la Nube en lo que observaba a Mukuro frente a el.

_Tu que hiciste?_

_yo?_

_Si tu..._

_bu-bueno...-sonrojo- sol -solo deseaba verte eso es todo_

_Verme?_

_si_

_Por que?_

_eh? bu-bueno eso es por que...-sonrojo- Kyoya es una persona que quiero mucho y..._

Alli estaba ese querer, ahora que lo recordaba el pequeño le habia dicho un me gustas antes de que su sueño terminara esa mañana, se sentía algo feliz? de alguna forma esa era la única verdad sobre sus sentimientos actuales.

_a que te refieres con me gustas?_

_EHHH!?Y-YO! O-OLVIDA ESO!_

Mukuro se puso rojo como un tomante y se agacho escondiendo su cara Kyoya le observo y observo que aun llevaba un pequeño vestido(?) blanco.

_..._

_..._

_-suspiro- a mi tambien me gustas_

_WAAAAA! NO LO DIGAS!-sale corriendo de la oficina del mayor-_

_espera no corras!-molesto-_

Mukuro se sentía tan,... tan avergonzado que el mayor le dijera esas palabras por que sin importar la apariencia de SU Kyoya el siempre le querría. Sin darce cuenta este llego hasta la azotea donde observo a su alrededor, era un lugar muy bonito.

_Mukuro?_

_Lo siento..._

_Por que corriste?_

_Yo... me sentia muy avergonzado_

_... ya veo_

_Kyoya me gusta...sin importar su apariencia y...-se gira y encara al mayor- a "el" también le gustas_

_A el?_

_si-asiente- a el... le gustas mucho..._

_por eso digo quien es el?_

_uhmm... el es...-se acerca a Hibari y antes de que este se de cuenta sus labios son capturados-_

Hibari se alarmo ya que el otro era mucho menor en estatura asi que el que le alcanzara de una sola vez era extraño. Saco sus tonfas y le dio un golpe a Mukuro, para cuando cayo que el que estaba frente a el era el mukuro que este conocia.

_Mukuro?_

_eso duele sabes...kufufufu como estas ave-kun?_

_tu...asi que esto era un juego no?-empuña sus tonfas- debi saberlo_

_no es un juego-tono serio-_

_tchhh_

_...tengo miedo de mis recuerdos_

_es por eso que los estoy cambiando_

_por que conmigo?_

_Realmente eres lento Ave-kun_

_dimelo y dejate de estupideces!_

_bueno yo... se acabo mi tiempo, lo siento-sonríe-_

_a que te refieres?_

_me refiero a que no estoy con un cuerpo, esto es una gran ilucion muy,realista, cosa que en mi estado actual no deberia ser capaz de hacer_

_y entonces?_

_esto es con ayuda tuya y...-le toca el pecho- de esto kufufufu_

_ya debo irme, cuida esa esfera...-le sonrie- nos vemos en tus sueños kufufufu_

Poco a poco Mukuro se desvanecio ante el quedando este solo en la azotea.

_ahora si que no se que sucede_

se dijo el azabache en lo que regresaba a su oficina, pero encontrando algo de mas.

_que haces aqui?_

_vine a verte Kyoya-sonrie-_

_Potro...vete ahora, tengo cosas que hacer_

_ehhhh?_

_vete_

_vamos no seas malo, vine a ver a mi lindo alumno_

_vete o te muerdo hasta la muerde!_

_-suspira- deberias ser mas amigable-jugando con la esfera-_

_deja eso!-se la trata de quitar-_

_eh? esta cosa?...te importa?_

_damelo!_

_uhmmm...si me dejas llevarte a un cita lo hare-sonrie-_

_...damelo ahora!_

_tengamos una cita y te lo dare_

_...ni loco-comienza a atacarle-_

_si sigues asi kyoya...yo..waaa...-se tropieza y se le cae la esfera las manos-_

Kyoya se asusto al escuchar el golpe por lo que rapidamente recoje la esfera y nota que esta intacta "Gracias a Dios" penso el azabache en lo que suspiraba aliviado.

_kyoya yo?_

_Largate...antes de que te mate!_

_o-okey me voy, nos vemos!-se va corriendo-_

_me alegro que no tenga ningun rasguño..._

"pero ahora mas importante por que Mukuro me beso?...a que se refieron con lo de que soy lento...esa chica tambien me dijo eso...suspongo que las piñas piensan lo mismo..." suspiro algo cansado tomo sus cosas y salio del instituto cerrando todo con llave

_Kyoya..._

_Te dije que te fueras-irritado-_

_-suspira- por que eres tan lento?_

_lento? ahora tu me lo dices! por que carajo todos me lo dicen!?_

_eh?_

_Primero esa herbivora y luego Mukuro ahora tu?_

_...Mukuro!?_

_tchhh olvidalo, eso hare yo_

_espera!_

Dino le tomo del brazo y le atrajo hasta el, le tomo del rostro y le dio un beso, Hibari ahora si estaba molesto solo aparto al rubio del agarre le observo unos momentos y se giro, no entendia por que ambos besos pese ser de chicos eran tan diferentes.  
Tal vez, en sus sueños aquel peliazul le explicaria mejor todo.

* * *

Eh aquí el fin de este cap XDD Dino interferirá con los nuevos sentimientos de Kyoya?

Mukuro le dirá el por que le beso? por que todos le dicen que es lento ¬w¬ jujujuju bueno de cualquier forma _**PIÑITA COLADA**_ esto es por ti ;/;

gracias a los que dejaron Reviews +w+

_**Piffle Priincess**_

_**bianchixgokudera25**_

Gracias por seguir mis historias me hacen muy, muy feliz XD


	3. Chapter 3

Autora: Nuvys568

Parejas:

Genero: Romance/¿Humor?/Familia.

Rating: M+.

Summary: Hibari no sabe cómo? ni porque? pero ahora cada vez que se queda dormido ve al molesto Mukuro Rokudo, pero ahora este se calma cada vez que ve su sonrisa, sus pláticas se han hecho muy comunes entre ambos pero realmente ese Mukuro que aparece ante él está tratando de enmendar las cosas o solo juega con el guardián de la nube? YAOI 1869

Advertencia: Esta historia es yaoi , clasificación M, aun no bien establecidas (ideas?) OoC y Semi- AU

Disclaimer: KHR pe pertenece a Akira Amano-sensee~

Narración.

-acciones.-

"pensamientos"

* * *

**NUVYS568**

**PRESENTA**

**Un sueño mas alla de la realidad**

**Cap 3**

En la casa de Hibari:

El azabache de alguna forma estaba muy molesto, seguía pensando en ambos chicos y la razón del por que le habían dado ese beso, pero aun mas le perturbaba el no saber que hacer con tal cosas, una vez mas Tsuna le había dicho algo molesto que no podía librarse de su mente.

Después del beso de Dino, Hibari estaba furioso tanto que cuando vio a unos chicos faltar le, el respeto a nada menos ni nada mas que a Nana Sawada este le defendió pero trato de no usar su violencia, bueno no podía mostrarse como realmente era así que tuvo que contener sus deseos de morder hasta la muerte a esos idiotas, pero oh si Hibari llamo a Tetsuya y este con tal de cumplir las ordenes de su líder y amigo este fue y se encargo del "asuntito"

Mientras Nana Sawada le había pedido(Forzado) a ir con ella por que le invitaría a una cena, Hibari trato de negarse pero esta le persuadió de alguna forma...era una chica temible.  
Al llegar a casa la joven casta a le invito a subir para ver a su hijo, Hibari quería de alguna forma decir que no pero aquella sonrisa era tan radiante que este no pudo decir que no, subió las escaleras y allí en una medita haciendo lo que parecía la tarea estaba el casta o todo frustrado sin saber como resolver los ejercicios de Física.

_No entiendo nada!_

_Eso es por que eres un herbívoro inútil_

Eso, solo la voz del azabache saco de su cuerpo un realmente aterrador susto tanto que cayo de la cama y se golpeo con la esquina de la cama en la cabeza, ahora el castaño estaba en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza , mientras decía que le dolía.

_tch_

_Hi-Hibari-san que haces aquí?_

_Tu madre:

_Mama?_

_Le ayude, y me forzó a venir-suspiro-_

_Te forzó!?_

_Tchhh..._

Hibari le fulmina con la mirada lo que hace que el casta o cambie de tema

_AHH Hibari-san pasa algo malo?_

_Si paso algo...que fue?_

_Vamos puedes decirmerlo_

Hibari dudo unos momentos pero ya que, el bebe no estaba y realmente quería sacar sus emociones este camino hasta el casta o y luego se sentó en la cama de este y suspiro pesadamente.

_Mukuro y El idiota_

_Idiota?_

_Ese potro imbécil que me pasa siguiendo siempre_

_Dino-san?_

_Que...que paso?_

_-Suspira y saca la esfera- esto paso_

_Que es eso?_

_No lo se_

:_No lo sabes?_

_No, apareció en mi mano esta mañana y esa chica Chrome Dokuro me dijo que era algo así como una llave, pero no se a que se refiere_

_Uhmmmmm Hibari-san en si no es eso lo que te molesta verdad? Mi super intuición e lo dice_

_esa piña idiota y el potro imbécil me besaron_

_...EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?_

_...-sonrojo-_

_Te besaron!? De Mukuro lo supondría pero Dino-san!?_

_Como que lo supondrías?_

_Bueno... Uhmm como digo esto... A Mukuro tu le gustas_

_Eso ya lo se pero por que me beso?_

_-suspira- Dime Hibari-san tu cuando piensas en que alguien se beso que piensas?_

_eh?_

_Que piensas de un beso?_

_Mukuro se te confeso_

_y Dino-san también_

Hibari estaba shockeado, la cabeza de pi a y el idiota potro estaban enamorados de el!? Pero el no era nada lindo? oh mas bien que acaso eran tan masoquistas que se había buscado a un loco sádico!?

_Estas seguro de eso?_

_Veras...uhmmm en el futuro tu... me dijiste algo_

_habla_

_-suspira-Me pediste un favor, y ese era liberar a Mukuro de su Prisión en Vindice_

_Para luchar con el?_

_Tu mismo deberías saberlo ahora_

_Tu me dijiste que Mukuro y tu llevaban saliendo unos 5 a os_

_-asombro-Pero el Mukuro del futuro estaba en Vindice hasta entonces_

_Es por ello que se comunicaban por sueños_

_Si es así por que yo no tengo Recuerdos de esa relación?_

_Recuerda que nosotros estuvimos en el futuro pero en si no sabíamos que clase de relaciones teníamos allí los recuerdos del futuro solo llegaron a los que no estuvieron allí eso incluye a Mukuro que no viajo ya que estaba en Vindice, así como a los demás sus recuerdos solo llegaron a su mente, revelándole ciertas cosas del futuro como el estar contigo como pareja_

_...por que?_

_eh?_

_No lo entiendo, soy un maldito, loco, sádico, que solo ama las peleas pero ahora que veo a "ese" Mukuro...solo puedo pensar ah están lindo, oh esa sonrisa se le ve bien, oh Quiero protegerle de su Pasado_

Tsuna se rió para sus adentros así que por lo menos Hibari sabia que era un ser temible y...sinceramente algo loco y fuera de lo común, evito reírse a decir verdad no quería saborear las heladas y frías ton fas del mayor.

_Ya te gusta Mukuro no?_

_Esta bien, yo no diré nada, te lo prometo, este sera nuestro secreto-ríe-_

_...eso...eso creo_

Kyoya ahora se sentía bien y a la vez mal, la verdad el admitir estar enamorado de Mukuro era algo duro, pero... realmente pensaba eso de el.  
Hibari se levanto con intenciones de irse cuando Nana les llamo, y obligo al joven prefecto comer junto a ellos Tras terminar de comer este salio de la residencia Sawada a eso de las 9:00 pm así que compro algunos cosas en el supermercado y luego se dirigió a su apartamento.

11:00 pm

Realmente no sabia que pensar estaba allí tendido en su cama con la esfera en la mano, realmente no tenia ningún rasguño o eso creía el. Una vez mas Hibari se quedo dormido teniendo la esfera muy cerca de su corazón.

* * *

_**Sueño:**_

Hibari se encontró en Namimori? no podía estar equivocado el mejor que nadie conocía esas calles a la perfección miro a su alrededor, estaba mas que seguro, una gota de lluvia cayo a sus pies y este la quedo viendo un momento fue cuando la abrumadora lluvia golpeo su cuerpo, podía sentir lo frió de aquellas gotas de lluvia golpear su cuerpo, cerro los ojos y se dejo mojar por la lluvia.

Por que aquello se sentía tan triste?, por que sentía un gran dolor? abrió los ojos y allí frente a el estaba Mukuro Rokudo.

_Mukuro_

_Me mentiste_

_eh?_

_tu...-llorando- yo no soy importante para ti verdad?_

_de que estas hablando?_

_ese chico te beso!_

_eh? te refieres al imbécil del Cavallone? el siempre anda atrás de mi pero el no me gusta_

Mukuro estaba hecho una peque a bolita en lo que lloraba bajo la lluvia,Hibari se acerco a este y le abrazo.

_Mukuro tu me importas_

El peque o no respondió y siguió llorando pero ahora sus manos se aferraban de la camisa de el mayor.

_Me gustas_

Dijo el pequeño Mukuro en lo que subía el rostro y posaba sus peque os labios sobre los del mayor, este se dejo besar y sonríe

_Gracias_

_Hibari... quédate conmigo_

Mukuro se lanzo a los brazos del mayor rodeando su cuerpo, aun no paraba de llorar a si como no lo hacia la lluvia que caía sobre ellos, Hibari sentía que no solo al pequeño Mukuro debería de pedirle perdón si no también al otro Mukuro después de todo ambos Mukuros se le habían declarado.

_Mukuro...-le acaricia el cabello- no te dejare, así que...deja de llorar, yo...cuidare de ti y de la esfera._

_Kyoya...ya entiendes lo que significa la esfera?_

_no...aun no lo se...oh mas bien aun no estoy muy seguro de lo que sea._

Mukuro se seco las lagrimas y luego miro fijamente al mayor.

_Esa esfera...son los recuerdos del "el" los recuerdos del Mukuro del futuro, de 10 años en el futuro_

_los del futuro?_

_si...esos recuerdos fueron lo que cambiaron algo en mi...oh mas bien en..._

El peque o Mukuro no termino de hablar ya que delante de el ahora estaba el otro Mukuro, en realidad ambos Mukuros estaban frente a el.

_ a Mi me afectaron mas..._

_ Por que simplemente no los borraste?_

_no pude..._

_por que?_

_...los sentimientos de mi yo del futuro venían también entre los recuerdos, como borraría algo así...algo...que de alguna forma yo lo describo como un salvación_

_a que te refieres_

_para entenderlo, debes ver los recuerdo... después de que los veas...quiero que me respondas sinceramente_

_como puedo verlos?_

_eso es facil..._

Ambos Mukuro se vieron fijamente hasta que el pequeño Mukuro sonrió y le susurro algo al oído a Hibari.

_"es una llave tontito, busca la puerta"_

Hibari se quedo pensando un momento el significado de eso y de alguna manera sintió que sabia a que puerta se refería le sonrió al peque o Mukuro y lo bajo y le coloco en el suelo, revolvió sus cabellos.

_Gracias... veré que puedo hacer con ello_

El Mukuro mayor camino hasta este y le tomo del brazo antes de que se fuera.

_Que sentiste con el beso de ese sujeto?_

_contesta Kyoya!_

_...a diferencia del tuyo...el tuyo fue mejor_

Mukuro se sonrojo y le soltó desvió ligeramente la mirada pero fue ahora Hibari el que le sorprendió tomándole del mentón y robando le un beso, Mukuro se resistió al principio pero este fue haciéndose cada vez mas apasionante siendo Kyoya el que llevara el dominio del beso, ambos se separaron pero el único que mostraba un fuerte sonrojo era el mayor.

_Idiota_

_wao, te ves lindo_

Mukuro se puso mas rojo y saco su tridente.

_no soy lindo!-muy sonrojado-_

_en serio? por que... yo creo que ambos son muy lindos_

_Ambos?_

_tu yo peque o...es muy lindo, a decir verdad es mas lindo que tu, tal vez le quiera mas?_

_ehhh?!_

_enserio me quieres mas!?_

Dijo el peque o Mukuro en lo que iba hacia Hibari y le abrazaba

_he-hey!?-celoso(?)-_

_sucede algo?-sonrisa de superioridad- no me digas que estas celoso de un niño?_

_n-no lo estoy!_

_oh enserio?-le besa la mejilla al peque o Mukuro y le levanta del suelo y le aferra a su pecho-_

_Hey no hagas eso! es a mi a quien debería abrazar!_

_por que?_

_por que ...el...el y yo somos uno mismo! y...y... yo...yo te quiero solo para mi!-sonrojo-

_wao... eres un celoso_

_ cállate-sonrojo-_

_La verdad es que me enamore primero del peque o-ríe- pero...ahora descubro que tu también me gustas mucho._

_te gusto?-se pone rojo-_

_si...ambos_

_pero eso no esta bien debe ver los recuerdos!_

_y crees que eso cambiara lo que ya siento por ti_

_yo..._

_Mukuro..._

_No los cambiara, pero me ayudaran a entenderte mejor, y también a entender el por que de nuestra extra a relación así que... confía e mi, no te dejare...me e decidido a hacerte feliz, aunque sea algo difícil siendo yo el ser no tan cariñoso ni gentil._

_Lo eres...eres muy gentil...de pequeño, de adolescente y adulto siempre lo eres a tu extra a forma pero_

_Pero?_

_quiero que me digas... que es lo que te gusta de mi?_

_ Dímelo...por favor_

_-suspiro- por que quieres saberlo?_

_por que.. en mi vida eh tenido a alguien que me dijera esas palabras y si lo hicieron, solo puedo pensar en que fueron mentiras,  
mi familia me vendió para que experimentaran conmigo, eso fue desde que tenia 5 años,-mira al peque o Mukuro. me canse de los abusos a los 12 años ya no podría soportar mas las drogas y... y..-baja la mirada-

_y?_

_yo... por desgracia no puedo darte algo_

_darme?_

_yo...realmente hubiese querido tener mi primera vez con alguien que me amara_

Kyoya al oír esas palabras lo supo, entendió a que se refería con eso.

_Ellos...?_

_Ellos me violaron... por 6 años_

Kyoya apretó su mano y se acerco a Mukuro abrazándole al igual que al menor.

_Realmente solo en tus sueños dejas salir tus sentimiento y pensamientos mas íntimos no?, Mukuro te lo prometí, no? que te protegería de tu pasado, aunque algunas cosas no creo poder cambiar pero... si realmente deseas tener tu primera vez con la persona que amas... podemos hacerlo._

Mukuro se pudo como tomate ante la declaración de el menor, Hibari Kyoya le estaba proponiendo tener sexo con el?

Para desgracia de Mukuro imágenes de los recuerdos de el futuro llegaron a su mente, su primera vez con Kyoya.

_yo...si...si quiero_

Le dijo el peli azul aferrándose al menor y pegando su rostro el hombro de el azabache-

_pero...yo..._

_en un mes..._

_eh?_

_en un mes estarás fuera de Vindice, Tsunayoshi lo hará posible_

_E...estaremos juntos?_

_Kyoya?_

_mi yo de el futuro nunca pudo tocarte o si? a tu yo real y no al de los sueños_

_bueno... solo por sueños se comunicaban_

_en ese caso, yo si te tocare y... cumpliré nuestra promesa_

Se sonroja al escucharle hablar de ello, acaso ahora seria una promesa, eso ya era demasiado bochornoso y aun este mismo no sabia que hacer ahora.

_Un mes, en ese momento podremos cambiar totalmente_

Kyoya sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla tomando otro beso de los labios del mayor.

_es una promesa_

Le dijo Mukuro completamente ruborizado ya que no podía creer que Hibari Kyoya seria aquella persona que le salvaría de si mismo y de su horrible pasado, aun aquellas imágenes que había visto sobre su futuro le eran únicas al principio este sintió repulsión y asco así esas visiones,pero aquel Mukuro que estuvo 10 a os en Vindice esperaba cada noche para poder ver a Kyoya, al principio solo para molestarle pero al final este termino enamorándose de el hermoso azabache de piel nívea.

_Te amo Mukuro Rokudo_

_Y yo a ti Hibari Kyoya kufufufufu_

Rió divertido el ilusionista abrazando al menor y pegando le a su pecho.

* * *

Omg!? les gustoooooo? XDDD si? en serio? tomatazos!?

XDD aqui les espero!

Comentar no cuesta nada por favor dejar rewievs

Si hay alguna falta de ortografía mil disculpas lo escribo por el cel y bueno ya saben es difícil ver "todas" las faltas pero espero que eso no les desanimen, sigan leyendo onegai!


End file.
